


Day 28 - No, the Special Guest Star is not Anderson Cooper

by Amemait



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 28 - No, the Special Guest Star is not Anderson Cooper

Scooter the Gofer was only really there for the work experience. He wasn't ever paid, and he wasn't exactly treated terribly well, either. It wasn't as though he ever had to do anything like, janitorial (because there was actually a janitor for that. He was paid! Scooter knew, because every now and then he went over the accounts for Kermit when the frog was having one of his panic attacks). He also didn't need to do greeting, or anything like that, which while it would mean he'd get to meet the guests first, it also meant that he wouldn't be seeing the guests for terribly long at all. And that simply wasn't any good, because the guests were one of the best parts about working for Kermit and the Muppet Show.

Besides, there was already a greeter. And he got paid too (and since he actually had seniority within the theatre, he got paid more than Kermit did, although that wasn't terribly much in the first place).

Still. It was a really good work experience opportunity. And he had a nice shiny jacket. He'd commissioned and had actually paid for the jacket himself, but it did have the Muppet Show logo on the back of it, and that did at least manage to lend some small legitimatcy to his glorified fetch-and-carry-for-no-pay that he pretended to enjoy so much.

There were, however, sometimes when Scooter the Gofer felt that perhaps, he really ought to get hazard pay for all the sort of work he did.

Such as right now, when he was telling Miss Piggy that the budget for her big number had needed to be slashed, and also that her appearance for next week had been cut to allow for more time for the guest. Or perhaps earlier on in the day: Feeding Animal. The band had chuckled at that. Well, they could feed their own bandmate from now on, thanks.

But then he watched Kermit have the beginnings of a nervous breakdown, and as he tidied up after the mess the frog had left on the desk, he nodded to himself.

This place would fall apart without him, it really would. So he certainly couldn't leave now.


End file.
